Your not innocent
by missbipolar69
Summary: rated M for suicide, violence, language, and Mature content. this is yaoi so if you dont like boy x boy then please don't read. Naruto's mother dies at birth and everyone blames Naruto for his mothers death. His father hates him and commits suicide to be with his wife leaving Naruto all alone and with no one to take care of him. what will happen to Naruto? read to find out more:)


Your not innocent.

This story is based off of a song called Your not innocent by a girl names Codi k. this song is about bullying and suicide, the song really moved me and literally made me cry a few times and I wanted to create a story about bullying and suicide and base it around the song. So I hope you like it:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Rated M for language, yaoi (meaning boy x boy if you don't like then please leave by hitting the back button or clicking the X in the left or right hand corner of your screen) depression, cutting, and violence. You have been warned.

NPOV: Naruto's point of view.

SPOV: Sasuke's point of view.

IPOV: Iruka's point of view

TPPOV: third person point of view.

Prologue:

October 10th was when a beautiful baby boy was born. The babies name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had sandy blonde hair, and the most gorgeous baby blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He was the definition of beautiful. His birth should have been a happy day. Everyone should have been overjoyed that such an angel was born into this world, but no one smiled. No one laughed, no one jumped for joy. Because on October 10th at 9:00 p.m. Kushina Uzumaki died right after giving birth to her son.

The doctors don't know what happened. She just stopped breathing and went limp. The doctors tried everything they could to bring her back but didn't succeed. That day was filled with tears and sorrow. Minato, Kushina's husband, was torn. He couldn't believe that the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with was gone forever. He was filled with pain and anger. He blamed Naruto for his wife's death. He hated the baby. He thought that if Naruto was never born Kushina would still be alive.

Deep down Minato knew that it wasn't anyone's fault, but he couldn't help but hate the child. After Kushina's funeral they let Naruto out of the hospital and let him go home with Minato. Minato didn't want Naruto, but took him home and raised him. Everything was going fine until Naruto turned six, that day was the day that everything went sour.

Naruto was outside playing with is toys while Minato was watching him, the sky was clear and there were no clouds out. The sun was shining brightly down on the world and the birds were singing. Minato looked over at Naruto who was laughing while he played with his toy airplane and toy cars, he looked at Naruto's face and realized that Naruto looked a lot like his mother. Then Minato saw Kushina's face instead of Naruto's laughing and smiling at him. He felt like someone had stabbed him right through the chest. He felt betrayed. Kushina had left him all alone. To take care of their son alone. She left him, he felt angry, betrayed, and hurt. Even though its been six years since her death she's always on his mind. Occupying his thoughts. Naruto had stopped playing and looked over at his dad who had a pained expression on his face. Naruto felt worried and ran up to his dad and asked him if he was okay. That's when Minato lost it. He hit Naruto across the face and yelled at him. Saying that if Naruto was never born Kushina would still be alive. After that day, Naruto never smiled. He never laughed. He barley talked, he didn't want his dad to hate him more then he already did. Naruto started to notice his dads cold behavior because Minato never celebrated Naruto's birthdays. He never gave him presents or even wished him a happy birthday. All Minato did was force Naruto to do housework and if he didn't do a good job he would hit him across the face and make him do it again. Naruto was hurting. He loved his dad, he couldn't stand to see him in so much pain and Naruto knew the reason why. He knew his dad blamed him for his mothers death, and even though his dad would yell at him and hit him he still loved his dad and would do anything to make him happy. So he worked and worked to make his dad happy.

Then finally for Naruto's 10th birthday Minato had finally gone mad. He told Naruto to get into the car and he drove off. The car ride was quite, the only sound they heard was the soft hum of the tires as they spun across the pavement. Minato started to speed up going 76 miles an hour on the winding back roads that took them around a mountain. There were signs all around that said caution: watch out for falling rocks or caution: beware narrow roads. The speed limit was 25 because of how narrow the roads were and if you weren't careful you would end up going of the side of the road and down a steep hill. Naruto was terrified. His dad was driving horribly, he could tell something bad was about to happen, he had that gut feeling. When all of a sudden Minato looked at Naruto and said "lets go see your mother." Before jerking the steering wheel left and going of the side of the road. The car tumbled down the hill and came to a stop with a crash as the car hit a tree. Naruto had hit his head and it was lightly bleeding, his vision was blurry and he could barley make out his fathers figure, his dad had went flying through the windshield and wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere and Naruto was petrified. Naruto started crying yelling at his dad to wake up, but Minato never moved. It seemed like hours until someone had found them, they had seen the tire marks going off the side of the road and went to investigate when they saw the car. They immediately called 911 and the police arrived within minutes with an ambulance and a fire truck. They got Naruto out of the car and rushed him to the hospital where the doctors bandaged him up. He had a concussion, bruises everywhere, and three scratches that went down the sides of his cheeks making it look like he had whiskers. Sadly his dad didn't make it. The doctor made Naruto stay at the hospital for a few days before letting the police take him down to the station to try and find any living relatives that would take Naruto in. They found non. The police where about to give up when they found a family friend by the name of Iruka Umino who lived in Konoha. They called Iruka and asked him to take Naruto in because his father and mother had passed away and he didn't have anywhere to go. Iruka immediately agreed and the police made transportation arrangements to take Naruto to Konoha so he could live with Iruka, but no one knew that for Naruto things were going to get much worse.

End of prologue.

Okay sorry for making you read the prologue I just needed to fill you in on what happened. Im going to try and put the next chapter up tomorrow. So please review, follow, and tell me what to improve or give me ideas. Also im sorry that I made Minato look like a bad guy I deeply apologize.


End file.
